Break
by cynicalspring
Summary: Donatello's uncovered a secret Foot Clan code, Mikey rallies the troops. AU


It was just a typical lazy spring afternoon, you know? The kind of day where a dude could kick back all day and read the latest issues of his favorite comics in peace. My bro's friend Casey had picked up the latest issues for us. Our dad is kind of strict about us going out and stuff. But it's cool. He has his reasons. So yeah, I was just lounging on the couch minding my own business when Donnie so rudely bursts into the living room like someone set his butt on fire. I mean, come on bro, some composure would be nice.

"MIKEY! GO GET LEO! I BROKE THE CODE!" My bro look totally frantic. "I know where the foot are going to attack next!"

"Ok Dude, just calm down. I'll go get Leo. Just… *sigh* we'll meet you in your room, alright?"

"Yes. I mean no. Meet me in the lab." Ugh. I hate that place. But Donnie looked stressed and like he hadn't slept in days, so I didn't want to push the guy. "Ok Bro. I'll be there in a bit."

"Good. Hurry. We don't have much time and signs are pointing to something big… It's going to be bad this time Mikey. Real bad." He was shaking his head as he walked away.

I felt like saying No shit Sherlock, it usually is, but we're use to this I guess. Just another day in the Hamato household. I dragged my hand down the front of my face and took a deep breath. So much for quality comic time…I hoisted myself off he couch and started towards Leo's room.

"OH LEO! WE GOT US ANOTHER PROBLEMO DUDE!" I guess I was a bit too enthusiastic about opening the door because I managed to slam it right into my bro who was sitting on the floor meditating. I managed to stifle a laugh as he toppled over and somehow got his head stuck under his bed. Hey man, not my fault this guy is such a Japan fan when it comes to décor. If you ask me, he needs a bed that's higher up.

"God Mikey, Ever heard of knocking?! What's so important you had to bug me?"

"Donnie cracked another Foot code dude. You know what that means." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh man, Did you tell father yet?"

"Nah bro. I thought I'd see if we could handle it before we got him on defcon 5."

"Hmmm. I think you should probably tell him, and Raph while you're at it. Did Don say anything to you about what we're dealing with?"

"Nah man, he just said 'It's Bad' but he looks like hell Dude. I don't think I've ever seen him this stressed."

"How long has he spent working on this?" Leo looked exasperated

"I dunno dude?! I know as much as you. We both know Donnie holes himself up in his room like 24-7 working & researching and crap. S'not my fault you didn't think to check on what he was working on."

"I have a lot on my plate Mikey. I can't keep track of you guys every 5 seconds… It's just... a little heads up would have been nice."

"You don't have to snap at me & act all high and mighty bro!"

Leo sighed and let his shoulders go slack "Fighting isn't going to get us anywhere. Besides, we have bigger fish to fry. Where is Donnie now?"

"He told us to meet him in his lab."

"Fuck. Ok, ok… You go get Father & Raph. I'll meet you in there." I raised an eyebrow. I'm pretty sure it's the first time I've ever heard my bro swear. Too bad there was no time to be amused.

"Ok Dude. I'll rally the troops…"

"And Mikey?"

"Yeah, Bro?"

"Bring the bag."

* * *

Ok, Mikey. Ready to wake the dragon? I psych myself up and tip toe into my bro's room. He's sleeping in his hammock. I can't believe dad let him hang that thing up. Furthermore, I really can't believe he still naps in that thing knowing what I have in store for him pretty much every time he does. Steady, Mikey. Steady…. I raise the pair of cymbals up as far apart as I can reach… 1… 2… 3…

CRASH! "WAKE THE DRAGON!" I drop the cymbals and book it as fast as I can to the safety of the living room and hide behind the couch just in time to narrowly escape a zildjian to the back.

"Jeez Raph, those are delicate musical instruments, not Frisbees!" I peek out from behind the couch. Oh no… where did he go?!

"I'M GONNA KILL YA, YA LITTLE FREAK!" I was too slow. Before I knew it I was pinned and the dude was dishing out one of the baddest indian sunburns I've ever experienced.

"SAY IT, DOUCHE-WAD!"

"Never! You can take my life, but you'll never take my freedom!"

He tightened his grip on my forearm and twisted again.

"UNCLE! UNCLE! I give bro. You win dude… freedom is overrated…"

"That's what ya get ya little twerp. Now for da hundredth time, don't eva wake me like that again. Got it?"

"Fine. I promise to not wake you like that ever again…" And toss in "for the next week" under my breath.

"what was that, jerk?!"

"Nothing Dude!"

"Dat's what I thought. Now, what do ya want? I know ya want somethin' because wakin me up for no good reason would be a fuckin mistake…"

"Uh, yeah, actually bro. Leo sent me to get you. Donnie says he broke another code…"

"Geezus H. Christ on a fuckin' bike. Again?! Can't a guy get like a week off or nuthin'? You tell dad yet?"

"Not yet, bro. That's next on my list. Donnie wants us to meet in his lab"

"Dat shit show of a room? It's like an episode a hoarders in there. Freakin…. Ugh. Ok ok. I'm goin'"

"Hey Bro, do me a solid? Leo wants us to bring the bag… Can you grab it for me while I get dad?"

"Yeah, yeah. I fuckin' figured he would. I'll grab it kid, just go get dad, huh?" I could hear him grumbling as he made his way down the hall.

And then there was one.

* * *

I hate having to put dad on alert like this. It totally sucks, dude. I made my way to our father's room and found him at his kotatsu reading a book and drinking tea. You can take Dad out of japan, but you can't take the japan out of Dad, I guess…

"Dad?"

"Yes, my son?... What is it? You look troubled."

"Ugh…. Yeah. I guess. Donnie said he broke another code. Leo, Raph & I are going to deal with it. We just wanted you to know… you know… Just in case."

"You boys are all very, very stubborn. There is some fight in me yet. You are my sons, and I want to help."

I sat next to dad and he scooted out from under the table. He motioned for me to put his head on his lap. Sometimes, being the youngest has its moments. Like getting to pretend you aren't too old to snuggle with your pop. Don't judge me bro. I lay down on my side and put my head on my dad's leg and he petted the top of my head reassuringly.

"I'm scared dad. It gets worse every time we deal with this. I don't know if I'm strong enough… Why did this have to happen to us?"

"Hmmmmm. My son, sometimes fate throws us into difficult situations, but nothing beyond what we can handle. Michelangelo, out of all of my sons, you are the one I know for certain will persevere in any situation. We will overcome this obstacle as a family. I promise."

"I love you Dad"

"I love you too son. Now, come on, I believe we have what Raphael would refer to as a "Shit Show" to handle?" I couldn't help but laugh. Dad always knows how to make me laugh, even if it means swearing.

"Yeah, we should head down there. Leo & Raph are already with Donnie I think."

"Then we should join them"

* * *

When Dad & I joined my bros the situation was definitely a code red. We pushed our way through the clutter of the room Don called his lab. Man I hate this room. Don has old electronics scattered & gutted laying around the place & newspaper clippings everywhere, and so much red yarn spider webbing and connecting the clippings and various notes, not to mention stacks of notebooks that put the sheer volume of my comic collection to shame, dude.

We joined Leo & Raph as they tried to get the gist of what Don was saying. He looked agitated.

"Leo, you aren't listening! It says right here they're planning on bombing the hospital!"

"I'm sorry Donnie, I just don't see where it says that… All I see are the letters to the editor"

"BECAUSE YOU"RE A FUCKING IDIOT!" Leo recoiled like the words burned. Sticks & Stones dude. "IT'S A NICODEMUS CYPHER WITH A SUBSTITUTION KEY! THE FOOT HAVE BEEN PASSING MESSAGES FOR WEEKS! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING."

"Now, my sons, there is no need" Dad tried it interject

"HE'S NOT A FUCKIN' IDIOT YOU CRAZY ASSHAT NOW CALM DA FUCK DOWN BEFORE I KNOCK YA ON YA ASS"

"Raphael, Son, please, remain calm"

Leo continued on "Donnie, for the last time. There is no foot. There never was..."

"You're working with THEM aren't you?! I KNEW IT! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS?! I WONT LET YOU HURT US, LEO! I WONT!" Suddenly Donnie snatched up his old bow staff and got in a defensive position. Man, I haven't seen that thing since we were kids…

"Mikey, the bag is just outside the door. I'm going to need you to get it" Leo instructed

Donnie narrowed his eyes at me "If you step one foot toward that door Mikey, I'll end you. And back away from Sensei." Oh, fuck… here we go with that sense crap… I just throw my hands up in mock surrender

"Ok Dude, don't have a cow. I'm cool… I'm cool."

Donnie's voice was icy, but calm "Now, I want you all to drop your weapons. SLOWLY."

Raph shot me a look that I've seen in my comics a bajillion times and then nodded slightly towards the door. Apparently he's going to do the distracting while I go for the bag. Well… it's a plan, bro.

"Donnie, ya know full well we ain't got no freakin' weapons on us, look."

"Leo may not have his swords, but you always have a sai hidden somewhere, brother. And a shuriken or two on the back of your shell"

"My what now? Fuck… Leo… he's started in wit dat shell business again"

"Donnie," leo started "You know full well we don't have shells. See?"

"SHUT UP LEO! Of course we have them. We're mutants. Terrapins. Denying it won't make that fact go away, and you can't distract me. I have to stop the foot. I have to save the hospital!"

Father just stood there looking helpless, and worst of all, heartbroken. He hated seeing his smartest son like this…

"EARTH TA DONNIE! We're just normal guys, There ain't no foot clan, and you are bat shit insane right now holed up in this crazy ass cuckoo's nest ya call a fuckin' lab! AND STOP TAKIN' APART THE FUCKIN' TOASTER!"

Apparently that was enough to provoke Donnie into action, because he busted out some move from that time we all took karate class right into Raph's face. Raph toppled over and shielded his face from the blows Donnie was giving out, and Leo & Dad were trying to pull them off of each other.

I took the opportunity and raced for the bag, and grabbed the preloaded pen style syringe. I jumped over Donnie's stacks of notebooks and clippings straight into the melee. I jammed the syringe into Donnie's butt, and it took a minute but the dude eventually stopped fighting, then slumped over and passed out in dad's arms.

After a few minutes, Dad straightened himself out and spoke up, doling out orders.

"Leonardo, I am going to go get the car and pull it around front. You and Raphael carry Donatello down stairs, and help me get him in. Leonardo will accompany me. Raphael, please clean this mess out of the computer room. Michelangelo, please pack an overnight bag for your brother. And I'm sure he'll want a book or two when he wakes up. After we get him checked into the hospital Raphael please drive Michelangelo over on your motorcycle. I expect you both to wear helmets."

Leo & dad left with Donnie shortly after, and I packed Donnie's bag. Raph and I had settled onto the couch and Raph was channel surfing while we waited for Dad or Leo to call.

"Hey, Bro?"

"Hm?"

"How long do you thing Donnie's going to be in the psych ward this time?"

Raph just shrugged. "Dat's up ta him I guess"

"I always knew that dude was too smart for his own good."


End file.
